Riani Fairlight
Riani Fairlight the Secian Heart Cleric of Rinanni is the bond of the brown Drake Tzunoch Tsunoi. Riani's Biography as a Chosen Riani Fairlight was the oldest of three daughters. Her mother was a sword cleric and that was how she met Riani's father. They were joined in marriage and Riani soon made three. Unfortunatly her father died trying to help a group of injured traveleers who were being attacked by a group of rogues. Riani and her mother both grieved, and it took them many years to get over this loss. Eventually her mother found a man she trusted almost as much as Riani's father and could not believe the joy he gave to her. After a long debate and many prayers, Riani's mother was married once more. A beautiful girl came from that marriage, and Riani was happy to have a sister. Riani learned a lot about Rinanni from her step father, and his belief in her sparked a great interest. Her mother constantly told tales of Spur and the many other lands that surrounded it and Riani finnally made a decision to leave home and dedicate her life to Rinanni, and helping all others. She found her knack at healing was better then her ability to protect so she headed to the academy. It wasn't long after, she recieved word that her stepfather had died. She made the trip home and greived with her family for his loss. As she helped her mother get back to some semblance of normal she learned more about her own father. He too had been a follower of Rinanni. Her mother named her for the goddess. After a few years Riani returned to the academy. Her studdies continued and she happily prepared for her trip to spur at last. Unfortunatly, during a long class she was informed that her mother was once more remarrying. Her heart soared that her mother could find happyness three times, and by the time she could make it home, another sibling was on the way. She sat with her mother and asked some questions that had only recently come to mind. "Mother, is .. marrying again betraying your other marriage?" she had at the table helping clean and cut vegtables at the time. "Little Ria, I asked myself the same thing when I fell in love with your stepfather. and I prayed long many nights in hopes to learn what to do. and one day, I found the answer. You see, my marriage to your father was wonderful, and I would have had it last forever if it coud have. Fate saw different, so I went on for you. Then I found your stepfather, and while he made me feel good about who and what I was, it was not the same as your father. It was a diffrent sort of love, and I learned that the fact that I could love again was in honor of your fathers memory. It meant that the love I had for him was so wonderful that Rinanni blessed me with another love to hold me over in this life. In the end, when we are all together at least in the afterworld, I will love them all equally, and they each other for each was special and each should hold the others in high regard." Riani took a long time to understand this but she did eventually. Upon leaving her mothers once more she decided not to stop at the academy but to go straight to Spur. There she learned much more about Life in the real world. Her involvement with the temple was most important to her and for the longest time she ignored the urge to find a companion. She had learned of Dragons in the academy. Her knowledge was limited but she found herself needing to be around them more then the other cultures. As she hunted more and more with them she learned more and more. At first she was very attached to one draco, but after a bit of time his training took him away from her for long periods of time. In those spaces she hunted with a draco named Tzunoch, and soon she started to be more and more familar with him. and teaching him more of what a secian was like, for he was very unknowledged in that area. One day he asked her to be his chosen. Riani was scared of this, because she was already worried for him and that distracted her from her studies. but after a few weeks she relized her worries weren't a distraction so much as a better reason to get better at healing, and knowing he would be there was a reason to take her classes as soon as possible. She finally told him that she would be his chosen, and they have been the best of companions since. She does not fear for him, so much as believe her place is near him should he ever be hurt, and she strives for the day she will have to be the only one he can count on. Though she loves emeralds and would be ecstatic if he became one, she loves him more then she ever thought possible and will continue to do so no matter what he becomes. He is her chosen, and one day will be her bond. The day she can soar the skies with her wonderous dragon is yet to come, till then, she spends her time hunting and stiving to be the best she can. Category:Secian Category:Dragon Category:Rinanni Category:Cleric Category:Character